Rollercoaster Ride
by AtSundown11
Summary: Cora makes a big mistake that could ruin her friendship with Miley completely. NickOC, Moe, and some Niley, JoeOC T for some curse words and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys, heres the deal. Cora is going to be Miley's best friend, and she's already met the JoBros. She has freckles, paleish skin, and light blonde hair. Her eyes are really light blue. : **

** Summary: While being on tour with Miley and the Jonas Brothers, Cora finds herself falling hard for the "cute-sensitive one". Her expectations were less than low once Nick let Miley wear his promise-ring. But what happens when she does something that may cause her to lose her best friend and all she ever cared about?**

**----------- **

Nick Jonas was the most gorgeous boy Cora had ever met. She couldn't find a fault in him, no matter how hard she tried. He had amazing eyes, that whenever they looked in her direction she felt tingles. His dimples made her melt, his smile always made her nervous. And his voice, she had never heard anything so sweet.

"Come on Cor," Miley called, her arm linked with the very boy Cora couldn't keep her mind off of.

She didn't reply, pulling her suitcase behind her and climbing onto the bus. At first, she couldn't be more excited about going on tour with Miley and the Jonas Brothers. But, just the thought of being around Miley and Nick snuggling and talking all lovey dovey turned her excitement into depression.

Kevin and Joe were already inside, both of them sitting at the kitchen table. Cora gazed at her surroundings. She had already noticed that there was one less bed, and knew she would most likely be sleeping on the couch. There was a small kitchen, bathroom, and an area with a TV. Nick unhooked his arm from Miley's and took her bag.

"Here Cora, let me get that," He said, reaching for her suitcase also. Just his voice saying her name created a feeling inside her stomach she couldn't ignore.

"Thanks," She said. He slightly smiled and grabbed the handle, rolling both suitcases to the back of the bus.

"Hey Smiley, want some corn pops?" Joe asked Miley, getting up from the couch. Miley laughed softly and shook her head. Cora had noticed once or twice the way Miley got around Joe, but shoved the thought away every time.

Kevin stood up, stretching his arms and yawning tiredly. "We've been getting corn pops in the mail lately. After the video of DJ Danger-," He looked toward Joe. "And Nicky being racist."

"Racist? Kevin you're so mean," Joe said, rolling his eyes.

The two girls laughed, Nick coming back. "Hey Miley, can I talk to you in private?" He asked, smiling softly at his girlfriend. Cora felt jealously bubble inside her, but tried her hardest not to show it on her face.

Joe and Kevin began arguing about something, but all Cora could pay attention to was the blurred out voices of Nick and Miley talking. There was a gasp, silence, and then Miley and Nick exited the bathroom.

Nick's cheeks were bright red, and Cora had known he had just been kissed. Miley walked up to her in a hurry, showing her the ring on her finger. Nick had given her his promise-ring.

"Aw," Cora said quietly, trying to sound as convincing as she could.

"Nick! Dude! Finally!" Joe yelled, slapping his brother on the shoulder. Nick gave him a look, and Kevin pulled him away.

"Give him room Joe," Kevin said, laughing slightly. Cora tried to smile at Miley as she talked about all that had happened but couldn't.

"Sorry, I'm talking too fast," Miley said. Cora shook her head, the things being told to her circling in her head.

"The best part was…the kiss."

Cora didn't want to hear it, but she couldn't just burst out of the room or plug her ears.

"His lips are so soft, and he's the most passionate kisser…Cor it was amazing," Miley continued, her eyes twinkling. Cora couldn't reply, her eyes focused on the look on Miley's face. She was happy, very happy. And Cora knew she could never do anything to jeopardize her best friend's happiness.

"It's great that you finally found someone," Cora told her, smiling. Miley made a squeaky sound before choking Cora in a tight hug.

----------

**AN: Never do anything to jeopardize her best friend's happiness? Pfft, yeah right. :P R&R if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nick slowly opened his eyes, a few lights flashing through the bus. He inhaled deeply, his eyes scanning the room. Him and Miley had shared a bunk bed, and Joe and Cora had shared the other one. Kevin thought it was best if he slept on the couch, knowing his snores could wake anyone.

Nick was on the top bunk, looking over the side to the bottom. Miley was curled in a little ball, a stuffed animal in her arms. He laughed quietly, sitting back up and looking to the other side. Cora was sound asleep, her body facing him. As if she was on que, her eyes flickered open.

She groaned lightly, squeezing her eyes and stretching her arms. "Where are we?" She asked gently, looking at him. He shrugged before opening up the blinds to the small window beside him and trying to find a road sign.

"Almost to Ohio," He replied, turning back to her.

She sent him a slight nod, rubbing her eyes. She swung her long blonde hair over her shoulder, looking at Miley on the bottom bunk. "She really likes you."

Nick looked down at his hands, nodding slightly. "I really like her," He replied, looking back up. Cora was on her back, staring at the ceiling. "What about you?"

She turned her head, a look in her eyes he couldn't decipher. "W-what?" 

"Who do you 'really like'?" 

Silence followed, Cora looking away uncomfortably. "No one," She finally said, turning completely away from him.

He kept his eyes on her, wondering what was going through her head. He turned on his back and sighed, slowly falling back to sleep.

-----------

"Cora! It's time to get up," Miley said, shaking the top bunk. Her friend groaned, looking over the edge tiredly.

"It's too early," She said, squinting her eyes from the sunlight. 

"Were in Cleveland, we have to go set up." Cora nodded, pulling the covers off her body and climbing down. She stretched, rolling her shoulders and following Miley. All three Jonas Brothers were dressed and getting ready to carry their instruments to the arena. 

She felt embarrassed being the only person who slept in. "Cora you can stay here and get dressed and have some breakfast if you want," Kevin told her, putting on his sunglasses and walking out the bus. Everyone left the bus until Cora was left alone. The first thing she did was look in the mirror, her hair was sticking up all over the place, and she almost regretted not cutting it shorter. The next 30 minutes consisted of her taking a shower, getting dressed; doing her hair, and eating some corn pops. She noticed her head started to ache, but ignored it.

The bus door opened, and she looked up from her cereal. It was Nick; his bandana was wrapped around his head, sweat rolling down his forehead. She guessed they had rehearsed, the sleeves from his shirt ripped off.

She noticed how muscular his arms were and a fuzzy feeling arose in her stomach. 

He noticed her and smiled softly. "Hey, enjoying your corn pops?" He asked. She nodded, and felt nervous once he closed the door. She tore her eyes away from him and looked back down at her food. He went into the bathroom, turning on the sink and splashing water on his face. 

Once he came back out, Cora stood up and poured her hardly eaten cereal in the sink. "Are you gonna come and watch us?" 

"Um, I'm not sure. I'm not feeling so hot," She replied.

"Oh, well there's some aspirin and stuff in the cupboards." Her head became painful all of a sudden. She felt dizzy, staring at the floor blankly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, walking closer to her and putting his hand on her temple. She became tense.

"Yeah," She replied, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away gently. She noticed she didn't let go, and looked up at him. He glanced at her momentarily before pulling his hand away and taking a few steps back.

"I better get back," He said, opening the bus door in a hurry. Cora kicked herself mentally, leaning against the counter. 

--------------

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it-_

Nick groaned, hitting his head on the piano. "I just can't get it right," He said, rubbing his eyes. Joe turned off his microphone. 

"Practice makes perfect," Joe replied. Nick rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I've had _plenty _of practice. We've been singing it for months, years even." He sighed, sitting down on the end of the stage. Kevin and Joe had called for a break, going backstage. Miley was watching from the back of the theater.

She walked up to Nick and sat beside him. "What's wrong?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. He knew what was wrong, but telling her would create a lot of unwanted drama. 

Cora had given him that look. The look he was given every time his eyes met an obsessed fan. It had made him anxious. "Nick?'

He looked up, smiling vaguely. "It's nothing. I'm just getting frustrated with myself. I mean tonight I perform in front of the girl I love for the first time."

Miley's expression changed, her cheeks becoming scarlet. "What's her name?"

Nick laughed and leaned in, pecking her on the lips. At that very moment, Cora had entered the theater. Nick met her eyes, trying to ignore the obvious look of jealously on her face. He glanced back at Miley. "I better go backstage," He told her, standing up and walking into the back.

**AN: Some sparkage maybe? R&R if you like: Suggestions are always welcome. And thanks for the reviews before. Some said I should change the story around to end up as Niley, but that's not gonna happen. Couples that are used over and over aren't that fun for me. :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cora's POV**

Nick's sudden departure had told me of what he thought. He somehow had found out about my feelings, and I hated it. I approached the stage, Miley's face glowing.

"Where have you been?" She asked in a dreamy tone, trying to keep herself from swaying back and forth.

"I was kind of feeling sick, but I'm fine," I replied, slinging my hair over my shoulder. Miley just nodded, her eyes elsewhere. After about 5 minutes of silence, the boys came back out, and Miley and I sat down in the front row. 

Garbo and the rest of the band hadn't arrived yet, coming in a different bus due to Miley and I's request to be with the boys. 

Kevin and Joe seemed lively, but Nick was bothered. The whole experience in the bus shouldn't have been enough to tell him how I felt. But just the way he wouldn't even look in my direction showed me he knew.

They started When You Look Me In The Eyes, and Miley stared at Nick, a puppy love look on her face. But when Joe began the second verse, her eyes switched to him. I watched as she stared at him, Miley's expression more than less confused. Once the song ended, she stood up and tore her eyes from Joe. We both got on stage, Miley walking over to Nick. "You guys were great," I told Joe and Kevin.

"That, my dear, we already know," Joe replied. I rolled my eyes playfully. 

"Joseph Jonas you're so cocky sometimes," I told him. He shrugged, poking me in the side. He was definitely the most flirtatious out of all the Jonas Brothers. 

"Noticing your own amazing ness isn't a bad thing is it?"

"Well it is when you remind everyone else constantly about it," I said, sending him a half smile. 

"Oh come on Cor, you love me." I shook my head, a small laugh escaping my throat. He had started to tickle me and I laughed, swatting his hands away. 

"Joe!" I yelled jokingly. 

"Say you love me!" He said. 

"Fine I love you!" I spit out. He stopped and smiled at me, putting his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him. 

"Good," He said quietly before kissing me softly on the lips. Shock overwhelmed me. Joe definitely wasn't shy. I didn't pull away, wrapping my arms around his neck. I was savoring in the moment when I noticed Miley and Nick's expressions from the corner of my eye. 

Miley seemed surprised, pain beginning to show on her face. Nick just seemed blank, whatever he was thinking I couldn't make out. Joe pulled from me, and all I could do was smile. 

"Joe, you're stupid." I told him. He winked.

"You wanted it." I bit my lip and smiled. I know the kiss was nothing more then pure playfulness, but Miley didn't seem to think so. Nick didn't even notice her leaving; he just took a seat and said they should practice again.

I felt kind of disappointed, hoping to get more than 'nothing' from Nick. Part of me hoped he would be jealous, and the other part knew he wouldn't anyways. I went to go find Miley, Nick beginning to play the piano. 

I figured she went back to the bus, but small sobs coming from the nearby bathroom told me of her whereabouts. "Miles?" I opened up the door, looking in slightly. Miley was huddled in a corner, her arms wrapped around her legs. She looked up at me, her face mascara-stained. "I'm so sorry," I said immediately, the situation clear to me. I wasn't just imagining her staring at Joe every so often, blushing whenever he talked to her…

Miley didn't reply as I sat down next to her. "No. He's not mine. I can't have every guy in the world…"

"But crying over one of them is a sure sign that your feelings have lasted longer than a few minutes," I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Cor I just don't know anymore. I can't get rid of all these feelings and I want to so bad. I just want to love Nick and Nick only. But Joe will always be right there, staring at me with his big brown eyes and just showing me exactly what I _can't _have." I wasn't sure what to say now. 

"And Nick?" 

She looked at me softly, her tears beginning to dry. "I just wish he would kiss me like Joe kissed you…"

After some minutes of more explaining, we left the bathroom, Miley's face with a new layer of makeup on. It just seemed like nothing happened, both of us sitting back down and watching the boys rehearse.

I could tell Miley was trying her hardest not to look at Joe, but her hardest wasn't enough. He sometimes caught her glances, smiling at her softly.

I leaned back in my seat, wondering what the days ahead held. And in the bottom pit of my stomach, I could just feel that there was going to be crying, screaming, and as much drama as anyone could take.

---------

**AN: Poor Miley. I personally don't really like her, so I'm planning on some bad things in the future for her :D Haha. I'm kidding. But I know the chapters are short but they'll get longer. R&R folks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's POV**

I laid my fingers on the keyboard, suggesting we start over. For some reason, I had a sudden urge to punch Joe. Was it because he kissed girls _all_ the time? Or was it because he was kissing Cora in particular? I don't know why I was feeling this irritated.

Cora had disappeared, as had Miley. I didn't even notice until Kevin mentioned it, but I refused to say anything. Joe was just leaning back onto one of the amps. "That girl knows how to kiss," He said, smiling at both Kevin and I.

I rolled my eyes, feeling deeply annoyed. "Lets just continue practicing," I said. I figured I was pissed because it always turned out the same. Girl likes me, me don't like girl, Joe likes girl, girl ends up liking Joe, me end up angry, me end up liking girl. 

The two girls came back, Miley looking as if she had just spent her whole time in the bathroom plastering her face with makeup. I tried to smile at her, but she just looked down, sitting in the front row.

We began When You Look Me In The Eyes again, and then changed to That's Just The Way We Roll. I tried to desperately catch Miley's glance, but it was like she was trying to not even look at the stage. Cora though was looking up at us, tapping her leg with the beat. She looked at me, and smiled.

It was a smile where I couldn't help to smile back. We stopped playing and I put my guitar down.

"Hey Nick can you go get my book?" Kevin asked, jumping off the stage and picking up his water bottle. (AN: I know, a book, lame right?) I nodded and looked towards Miley.

"I better get to practicing," Miley said, standing up and walking right past me to get onto the stage. I looked after her but started heading back to the bus. When I was halfway there I heard a yell.

"Wait up!" 

It was Cora. I stopped and waited to continue until she was right beside me. "What's wrong with Miley?" I asked.

She was hesitant. "Um, she's just nervous I guess. She wants to be perfect tonight for you." I waited a second before just nodding bluntly.

The rest of the way back there was silence. We both entered the bus and I closed the door behind us. 

She stood there, her eyes on the ground. The image of her and Joe kissing popped into my head for some reason. I burrowed my eyebrows and forgot what I came to the bus for.

She looked up at me, her light blue eyes staring into mine. I felt highly uncomfortable. "Can I ask you something?" I finally said.

She nodded slowly, leaning back onto the counter. 

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to kiss you?"

The moment of silence was like no other. I just wanted to know, to know if she really liked me like she seemed to. Or if I was just going insane.

She took a few steps towards me, her face blank.

"You know what I would say," She said quietly. It was a different answer than I had assumed. I didn't expect her to be so straightforward. Without saying anything else, she went into the bedroom.

I felt stupid for some reason. I felt like I shouldn't have asked her. Why did I ask her that, out of just simple "Do you like me?" I know why, denying it every single time. I _wanted _to kiss her. Just seeing her kiss Joe created a nerve in my stomach I couldn't ignore…

I went into the bedroom, closing the door behind me. Cora was sitting on Joe's bed; I sat down beside her, trying to find the right words to say. "Are you okay?" I asked. She didn't reply, but looked up at me and smiled. I just now realized how gorgeous she was, smiling back softly.

**Cora's POV**

My heart pounded against my chest, nerves fluttering around in my stomach. His eyes were locked onto mine, sending chills through my body. He was driving me insane, with his lips, with his eyes…

My whole world seemed to disappear. Miley was no longer present in my mind. I just wanted to take advantage of the situation. I switched from his eyes to his lips, wanting so bad to just kiss him. 

I bit my lip, trying to keep myself back. He wasn't mine; he'll never be mine. I realized I was dozing off, a minute passing by. "I'm sorry," I said, standing up. Nick stood up too, not saying anything. I turned around, about to leave.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, and he spun me back around. Before I knew it I was two inches away from his lips. "No one has to know," He whispered softly. He clashed his lips against mine and I felt my heart stop, nothing being able to explain the feeling I was getting.

His lips were so soft, I could almost faint. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. The heat from his body formed goose bumps on my arms. I laid my hand on his arm, getting ready to push him away.

But I couldn't. He pushed me against the door lightly, deepening the kiss. I cupped his face with my hands, pulling away for a breath. He touched his forehead with mine, looking into my eyes.

"Nick…" I sighed. "I can't do this." His arms fell from around my waist, a painful expression on his face. We stood there in silence, and all I could think was…so this is what betraying you're best friend was like?

**Nick's POV**

I felt like I had just been slapped in the face. I had just kissed my girlfriend's best friend. Cora hurriedly tried to exit the room turning around and jiggling the handle. She finally got it open, but things got worse. There stood Joe, a puzzled look on his face once he saw me behind Cora. "What are you guys doing?

"We were talking," She lied. "We somehow got locked in." Joe nodded slowly, examining the both of us. I left the bedroom, running my hand through my hair. 

"Are you guys going back to the theater?" Joe asked us. I nodded, and Cora didn't reply right away.

"I think I'm going to stay," She replied, slightly smiling. 

I left the bus, walking hurriedly towards the theater. Thoughts were zooming throughout my brain. I was confused with myself, not exactly sure why I had kissed her, why I had gotten so excited. Was it the pure exhilaration of hiding from everyone? Of having a secret that could change everything? I wasn't sure. "Stop," Joe's voice said. I did stop, but didn't turn around. Joe walked in front of me, a type of anger on his face I hadn't seen in a while. "What did you do?" He asked, his eyes filled with rage.

"What-"

"Don't try to wiggle out of the fact that you just fucking cheated on Miley," He cursed. It had been awhile since I heard him curse that badly. I was screwed. I still tried to act stupid, having nothing else to say.

"Cora told you what happened," I replied. "All we did was talk."

He looked at me, fire in his eyes. "Don't lie to me Nick," He said slowly. I felt my heart beat fast. "You better thank to God that I'm your brother." I knew what he meant. He wasn't going to tell Miley. 

I didn't reply, looking at the ground shamefully. So I stood there, wondering how I was going to ever look at Miley the same again.

**AN: This isn't good. [ Will Miley find out? R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I don't think I'm gonna continue this story. I kinda've got bored writing it and I have a lot of better ideas. But who knows, I might decide to update one day but I'm not sure.

But thanks for all the reviews guys!

Sincerely,

Sarah


End file.
